


Absolutely Not

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Motorcycles, car shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Jonny and Patrick go shopping for a new car.





	Absolutely Not

“No. Absolutely not.”

“But Jonny...” Patrick whined.

“No.”

“But it’s perfect! I mean, it’s even Hawks colours!” 

“There is no way you are buying a motorcycle, Hawks colours or not!” Jonny crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend.

“You are so mean!” Patrick glared back at him. “I’m going to go wait in the car while you make boring life choices.”

Jonny rolled his eyes as Patrick left the showroom. Just because he wanted a practical vehicle that he could put his hiking and hockey stuff in and was environmentally responsible didn’t make him boring. He started to walk away then turned and looked at the bike. It really was Hawks colours...

“Excuse me,” he stopped a passing sales rep. “I’d like to make a purchase.”


End file.
